Con este puño
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ladd sonrió ladinamente y con la mano que tenía libre alcanzó el cuello de Lua como lo había hecho unos días antes, mientras permanecían al costado de la vía del tren. Empezó a apretar y la chica solo emitió un débil gemido.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Baccano! son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita, Katsumi Enami y ASCII Media Works (Novela ligera), Dengeki Comic Gao! (Manga), Takahiro Omori, Brain's Base y WOWOW (Anime y OVA)_

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del anime._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física o psicológica. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Dedicatorias:

_Para las fans del LaddxLua_

* * *

><p><strong>Con este puño<strong>

Le fue simplemente imposible despegar sus ojos del perfil de Lua que con esmero y cuidado acomodaba la mesita para la cena. Tan solo unos momentos antes los dos oficiales de policía se habían retirado siendo acompañados por ella hasta la puerta. La joven apenas había puesto atención en la conversación, con las manos enlazadas al frente y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo se había quedado como un buen mueble junto a la puerta, sin hacer comentarios, sin aclarar ni confirmar, completamente muda al punto en que los invitados no habían reparado en su presencia sino hasta que Ladd le pidió explícitamente que los despachara porque era hora de la cena.

—Lua, ven aquí. — llamó siendo obedecido con una inmediatez que casi ocasiona que los platos quedaran suspendidos en el aire en cuanto ella se giró para caminar a su lado, donde la llamaba.

Ladd sonrió ladinamente y con la mano que tenía libre alcanzó el cuello de Lua como lo había hecho unos días antes, mientras permanecían al costado de la vía del tren. Empezó a apretar y la chica solo emitió un débil gemido.

Sin dejar de sonreír ni de ejercer presión la atrajo más hacia él para mirar de cerca como la piel de su rostro y cuello enrojecía poco a poco denotando el efecto del estrangulamiento. Se acostó sin soltarla, jalándola, recargándola en su pecho, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su corazón, la dificultad de su garganta cuando quería pasar saliva, apretó, presionó, se relamió los labios y ella solo seguía emitiendo el débil gemido sin querer decir algo.

La chica puso las manos a los costados para no dejar caer su peso sobre el brazo herido, más preocupada por el daño que podía causarle a él, que por la inminente muerte que le esperaba solo con un poco más de fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos entregándose al momento.

—Tenemos un problema. — dijo soltándola de pronto, haciéndola toser por mero instinto.

Ladd levantó el brazo amputado y lo puso frente a su rostro obligándola a mirarlo con su mano sana.

—Yo te prometí que con este puño iba a asesinarte. Pero este puño ya no está, y por lo visto a la otra mano le falta fuerza, por la costumbre me imagino ¿No lo crees, Lua?

—… Sí… eso debe ser, Ladd.

Llevó los dedos hasta el peinado de la mujer enterrándolos entre las hebras castañas y cerrando con fuerza para nuevamente jalarla hacia él chochando sus labios con los suyos. Sintió que la hizo sangrar por lo brusco del movimiento, pero no le importó e incluso le dio una pequeña mordida.

—Ladd…

—Hazme el favor de cambiarte, te compré unos vestidos.

—Sí.

Obedientemente se incorporó sin tocar la herida, humedeciéndose los labios hinchados, sonrojada, y con el pecho desbordando la emoción que la llenaba de felicidad sin haber tenido una razón mayor que aquél gesto asesino del hombre al que amaba.

— ¿Lo prometes? — pregunto encaminándose a la habitación contigua donde ya había visto acomodadas las cajas con lazo de una tienda de novias que le gustaba mucho.

Ladd le dedicó una sonrisa sádica a juego con su mirada desquiciada.

—Tú vas a morir por mi mano, porque eres solo mía.

Lua le regresó el gesto asintiendo levemente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con la mirada del hombre clavada en ella, cuánto más tiempo pasaba, más hermosa era, y aún tenía toda una vida porque su mano derecha era bastante torpe.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Amo esta pareja, es tan retorcidamente hermosa, nunca en mi vida he visto algo más romántico que saltar de un tren en movimiento y perder el brazo izquierdo para salvar a alguien…_

_En fin, uno más, aunque cortito, para la colección._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
